Current methods of manufacturing bi-polar or bi-plate batteries use a plastic sheet that has two thinner lead sheets soldered to the surfaces on both faces. The pure lead sheet has significant sealing and lifespan issues, in addition to the lead solder process being slow, expensive, and having issues with corrosion. There is also little adhesion of the oxide onto the flat surface of the lead sheet with the current process.